


Passion and Light, Death and Life

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampire!Jack, dad!Gabriel, even Gabriel doesn't know, ghoul!Ana, light magic user!Satya, shifter!Jesse, there really isn't enough Jack is a vampire while Gabriel is the hunter, vampire!Shimadas, what the shit is up with Gabriel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: The hunt to Hanamura is supposed to be simple. The rumors of vampires are just supposed to be rumors. Unfortunately for Jesse and Satya, they're true. Now in the hands of the Shimadas, they need to figure out how to escape, and figure out just why they'd been targeted.Gabriel Reyes has been battling against Jack Morrison for almost three hundred years, determined to stay free from the ancient vampire. Now though, Morrison seems ready to declare war, and Gabriel is determined to protect those he considers family. Even if it involves truly plunging the supernatural war between Overwatch and Blackwatch. And even as they fight, the Talon cult starts to rise again...





	1. Dragon Lords of Hanamaru

Jesse had been hoping the rumors of vampires in Hanamura had been just that, rumors. He’d been kinda hoping for oni. Never fought any, but it could be a good experience. Or if it was just rumor, a good run for a new hunter like Satya. The light manipulating sorceress needed more practice, in the sharpshooting shapeshifter’s opinion.

            So of course there were vampires, and vampires that were almost four hundred years old at that.

            The older the vampire, the stronger they were. Jack Morrison, one of the oldest surviving vampires in Europe was proof of that. Bastard had been around for over a thousand years, surviving and thriving where others fell to hunters’ hands. Damn near impossible to kill at this point, with only Gabriel coming close. That fight had almost ended in Gabriel’s death, and if it wasn’t for whatever blessing-curse bullshit Gabe had going on that he would have died or ended up Morrison’s thrall.

            “So, this is bad,” Jesse says, aware of how much an understatement it is.

            “No, I would never have guessed that,” Satya drawls, giving him a flat look. “My light constructs do not appear to be affecting them as they should.”

            Which isn’t good. Even Morrison had been injured by Satya’s constructs before. Why the hell hadn’t either of these vampires? Instead, after being hit by the constructs, the younger (?) of the two had almost looked hungry. A hungry vampire is a dangerous one, and by the way that one had looked at Satya, it thought she was its next meal.

            “We need to get out of here. Call for back up from Gabe, Ana and Kajri,” Jesse says as they sneak through the castle. The villagers had told them the vampires lived in Hanamaru Castle. Then again, they’d also told them dragons lived there. Now they needed to get…

            “Jesse!” Satya shouts, and then a wall falls on him, knocking him out. As he falls he sees Satya run, and spies the one vampire on her heels and hears a cold chuckle from above him.  

                                                            *************

            For the first time in almost five years Satya blesses the training Viskar had given her. The cruel organization who wanted to monetize her abilities had taught her to move silently, to get through buildings without notice. With the vampire on her tail, and any hope of rescuing Jesse from them, she needs to get out of the castle quickly and silently. A spell twines her scent around her, with another casting two separate scent trails away from her. Hopefully it would draw the vampire away… 

            “Pretty sorceress, pretty sorceress, it’s going to take more than that to get rid of me,” croons the irritating voice of the younger vampire, and with a twist of an illusion, she avoids his attack. Instead, he falls through a light figure of ‘her’.

            Satya switches the hallway she’s running down, sending two other illusions running down others. One has her scent, she and the other illusion do not. Hopefully it would be enough to distract the vampire. She needs to get beyond the castle walls where she can cast a communication spell and alert Gabriel and Kajri what had gotten wrong. Hopefully Gabriel would be done dealing with Morrison and Kajri with ruining Viskar’s year and able to help.

            She can see an exit and bites back a sigh of relief. So close, but she knows better than to…

            An unnaturally heavy body slams her to the ground. She grunts as the air is forced out of lungs, and before she can get her bearings, her wrists are pinned to the ground above her head with one hand. The smirking visage of the younger vampire kneels over her, making it difficult for her to kick him. Based on the unusual pale green scales crawling up his face she’s not sure how well that would work anyway. The man _is_ a vampire, isn’t he? 

            “Oh you are definitely a lovely one,” the vampire murmurs, using his free hand to brush some of her hair away from her face. “And you smell as beautiful as you look,” he adds, nuzzling the crux of her neck and shoulder, thankfully still covered by her high-collared dress.

            “Let go of me!” she snarls, struggling to free her hands. Her magic was infinitely more difficult to use when her body is trapped as she presently was. Light sparks between her fingers, desperate to connect to her enchantments, but unable to do so.

            “No,” pouts the vampire. “I caught you, you’re now mine,” it adds, taking in a deep breath and she feels it draw something from her, making her shudder. It felt like the light within her, her magic, had been caressed, and what could have caused that? “I caught you, I’m not letting you go.”

            “Release me vampire!” she hisses, not noticing the way her eyes are turning steadily more gold, as if she’s using greater magic.

            “No,” the vampire murmurs against her lips. “And my name isn’t vampire. It’s Genji. I’ll have you screaming that for me before sunrise.”           

            He kisses her, nipping at her bottom lip into startling her into allowing him to deepen the kiss. Satya shudders at the kiss, feeling warmth flood her. Warmth like the sun just rising, cresting over the horizon. The feel of her magic, but pulsing in ways she’s not used to her. Her eyes close, shining light trapped behind them.

            The vampire, Genji, uses the hand not holding her wrists down to guide her legs to part and let him rest between them. He keeps kissing her, touching her, distracting her with the sensation of warmth flooding her. So distracted, that even when he lets go of her wrists she doesn’t notice. Satya just makes a noise like a whine against his mouth as he strokes against the sides of her still covered breasts, and it feels like she’s growing warmer and warmer.

            “That’s it,” he praises, nipping at her throat, and when had he torn off the collar of her dress? Her thoughts can’t focus, too distracted by delicious warmth and skilled touches. “That’s it, let your magic flood through you. Let me have you,” he says, starting to suck against the crux of her throat and neck. His hips roll against hers, and there’s something she should be doing right now, getting him away from her throat, not trying to pull him closer. “Can I have you lovely one? Lovely Satya, will you be mine?” 

            _Can I_ …? _I should say no, shouldn’t I?_ Satya thinks, mind fuzzy with light and pleasure. She should say no. She should say…

            “Yes,” she moans, arching against him.

            “Mine. Mine evermore,” Genji grins against her throat, and then his teeth bite through her shoulder and she screams.

            Light floods her like it never has before, blinding and consuming her.

                                                            ************ 

            Jesse snarls as he regains consciousness and discovers his arms have been chained over his head and a collar is wrapped around his neck. His shirt, hat, and belt are missing, but his pants are only unbuttoned and unzipped, and his cross is still on. He feels his teeth sharpen and tries to shift, get out of the chain, a snake will be good…

            With a shout he snaps back, not even able to form scales before _something_ hit him. 

            “No, no shifter, you aren’t getting away that easily,” someone chuckles. “Not at all.”

            Amber eyes narrow as Jesse spies the older vampire from earlier. The man was slight, but strong in appearance. A tattoo covers part of his chest and arm, and with a shifter’s sharper senses Jesse can see that it resembles two dragons. Unease roils Jesse’s stomach, and he’s starting to think someone sabotaged the information he and Satya had been given.  

            “Who are you? What do you want with me?” Jesse demands.

            “I am Hanzo Shimada,” and Jesse hisses at the name, recognizing it as one of the legendary Dragon Lords of Hanamura. Both of whom should be long dead, but now Jesse realizes both are still alive as vampires. “I have been told you would make an excellent meal for me,” Hanzo says, smiling mockingly. “But then again, Morrison could have been lying. He does want you and your fellow Blackwatch agents out of his way so he can finally claim Reyes.”

            Fuck. Information had definitely been tampered with then. Goddamnit.

            “You little sorceress though…My brother is certainly enjoying her. Magic makes her so delightful. He’s already marked her as his. Fed from her.” Hanzo grabs Jesse’s chin, a cruel smirk twisting an attractive face. “Even if you by some miracle get out of here, you’ve lost her already. Failed at protecting a younger hunter. What would Reyes say?”

            “I’m going to rip out your throat!” Jesse snarls, feeling his features start shifting towards that of a coyote’s. It is favorite form, and his sharp teeth would do an excellent job at…he groans as he suddenly feels his shift snap back, the odd magic of the chains refusing to allow a full change.

            “Oh no,” Hanzo hums. “Morrison was more than kind enough to give me these chains. Keep a dog tied up the way it should, he said. I can see they’re working marvelously.”

            Jesse goes to snarl another insult when he freezes, Hanzo’s face suddenly buried in the crux of his shoulder. Vampires favored biting there, and by the faint feeling of fangs against his throat, that’s about to happen to him. Jesse feels more rage build up. He’s not going to be some bloodsucker’s goddamn meal!

            “Mmmm, like that,” Hanzo groans, and he’s…sucking on Jesse’s skin instead of biting? What? His confusion burns along with his fury even as he freezes any motion. “Yes…that’s it. Good boy,” Hanzo praises against his skin.

            Jesse starts to pant, strange feels pulsing through him. It felt like the vampire is draining his…emotions? Through his skin, but even that didn’t feel right. His emotions where still there, but the intensity, the passion is being drawn out. Jesse groans, unthinkingly arching against the vampire from the strange sensations. He can slowly feel his passionate rage surge along with passionate something else…

            “That’s it, let me feel it,” Hanzo hisses into his ear. “Let me feel your passion, your fury, your lust. Give it to me, give it all to me.”

            Jesse can feel something pulsing in him, drawing to a strange crescendo. The vampire’s lips are against his skin again, and Jesse knows he’s feeding but can’t figure out how. What exactly he’s consuming since it isn’t his blood. Just knows he can feel his rage and lust about to peak. 

            As he peaks and darkness consumes him again, teeth finally break skin, and he can’t help but wonder if this is finally it, if he’s finally done.


	2. Memories of Centuries Past

            Three hundred years.

            Three hundred fucking years, and he still hasn’t managed to kill Jack Morrison.

            Gabriel scowls at his information reports. Jesse and Satya should soon be reporting back on Hanamura in a Japan. The rumors of vampires had surprised him a bit; Japan isn’t a nation known for a vampire population. They had their own monsters, didn’t need to important any nasties in from the West. But even the possibility of vampires made him nervous, and just because he hadn’t heard rumors before didn’t mean there hadn’t been vamps the entire time…the mess in Angola had proved that.

           “Gabriel? Are you alright?” Kajri says, startling him from his thoughts.

            He glances over his shoulder at the Tamil light sorceress. She had been a surprise to him. He’d known of Viskar’s success in enslaving and brainwashing light magic users. He’d heard about their most skilled, Satya Vaswani, stolen by Viskar from her family when still a child. He had not known or heard about Kajri Iyers, who mentored Satya, and eventually stole her away from Viskar, bringing her to safety with Blackwatch. Two hundred years of brainwashing failed, all because of one girl from the slums of Hyderabad. 

            “Jesse and Satya haven’t called in,” Gabriel says, turning to face Kajri. “They should have more than an hour ago. Sombra is tracking their comms.”

            “They were looking into the supposed vampires in Hanamura, correct?” Kajri asks with a frown. “Do you think the vampires were actually Morrison or some of his Turned?” 

            “It’s possible,” grimaces Gabriel. “Fuck, bastard has been lying low lately. The fight earlier this week was the first I’ve seen him since Satya and Jesse forced him to back off six months ago.” 

            “ _Gabriel, I found something,”_ Sombra says over the speaker, causing a look of irritation to cross Kajri’s face over only speaking in Spanish. Even after five years she barely had any comprehension of the language. _“Their comms are definitely in Hanamura and have been deactivated. Only the GPS is still on. More importantly though, I found a virus in the information gathering files.”_

“Shit,” Gabriel swears. “Let me guess…”

            _“I traced it back to Overwatch_ ,” she says, finishing Gabriel’s thought. _“Hanamura was a trap the entire time. Not sure if they ran into an ambush or what, but either they’re dead or captured.”_

“Fuck,” Gabriel snarls. “Overwatch virus in our systems corrupting information reports,” Gabriel explains, seeing Kajri’s curious expression and spotting Ana walking in. “Hanamura was a trap, Sombra thinks, and I’m inclined to agree. Either Jack was waiting for them there, or had agents in the area. Their comms are down, only GPS working.” 

            “We need to find out what happened then,” Ana says, putting down the bag holding her rifle. She had been dealing with a rabid werewolf and shooting them from a distance was always the best bet. “Either to free them or give them a decent burial.” 

            “I will try to follow the Overwatch virus back and see if I can access their systems,” Sombra says, speaking English this time. “Hopefully I can discover their status that way.” 

            “Good. In the meantime, we plan for the worst. Assume it was a group of vampires under Jack’s orders who killed them. We plan for body retrieval. We will also plan for if they are captured by vampires or made thralls,” Gabriel says. 

            “No matter what, we are getting them back.”

                                                            ***********

            “What are you planning?” Angela asks, frowning at Jack. “The false information? Orchestrating it so Jesse McCree and Satya Vaswani end up in Hanzo and Genji’s hands? I thought they more impressed you than infuriated you six months ago.”

            “They did impress me,” Jack says, resting his cheek on his fist as he sits in his office. “They impressed me and it was made clear to me that I needed to get them out of the way if I want to get my hands on Gabriel.” 

            “That’s not the entire thing, I know you Jack,” Angela says, a bit exasperated. “I know there’s something going on with you and the Shimadas.” Her eyes narrow at him. “Who you shouldn’t have Turned. You know how badly that could have reacted with their dragon spirits.”

            “It worked fine,” Jack says with a dismissive wave, rolling blue eyes at her. “The issue with Hanzo and Genji right now is the same issue they’ve always had; how they feed. Shifters are by their nature incredibly passionate, and Jesse McCree more than most. He’ll be all but impossible to break, and he’ll be giving Hanzo meals for at least a decade. Satya Vaswani, as a light sorceress could feed Genji for centuries. Her magic is the sort that constantly renews itself.” 

            “Jack, I know you are still keeping something from me. What is it?” Angela demands. 

            “Nothing,” Jack hisses, blue eyes briefly flashing red at her, making the witch step back. 

            “You fought Gabriel again recently, didn’t you?” she asks, closely her eyes and biting back a groan of irritation. Jack was always testy after that, after being denied Gabriel again.

            “Maybe I did,” Jack says, voice cooling. “But it isn’t any of your business Angela. Your business is keeping Overwatch members healed, and from what I’ve heard from Hana, you’ve been a bit distracted from that lately. Still pining over Fareeha Amari.” 

            That makes Angela flinch. The situation with Fareeha Amari, with her courting the ghoul and hiding her connection to Jack was infamous in Overwatch. Especially the explosive way in which it came out, when Fareeha discovered that Angela Zeiger was really Mercy, powerful witch and healer. And then her attempt to enthrall Fareeha failed, Angela finding out for the first time that ghouls are one of the races that can’t be enthralled. 

            She still has the scars from Ana Amari shooting her. That damn rifle of her’s…

            “Now, instead of bothering me, go deal with Reinhardt’s broken leg. I know he’s trying to hide it,” Jack orders. 

            “I will,” she says, giving him a tight nod.

            God does she hate dealing with him after he’s fought Reyes.

                                                                        ******** 

            Once Angela is gone, Jack pours himself a drink. Whiskey had been an alcohol that he’d grown fond of over the years. The hint of burn to it is nice. But he doesn’t drink, simply stares at the amber liquor, the faint tinge of the blood he mixes into it not interesting. Not after the irritating conversation he’d just been forced to have, the reminder he didn’t want.

            _Gabriel…_

            The first time he’d met Gabriel it had been a thousand years ago and in the very heart of Paris. He had gone to the capital, hoping to seek his fortune, and instead found Gabriel. The handsome Moor had traveled to Paris as a merchant, though Jack had also quickly discovered the man to be a soldier of fortune. He had been paid to guard a merchant train, but used the disguise of a merchant.

            For all it was illegal, seen immoral, he had quickly fallen in love with Gabriel, and that love had been shared. All too soon Gabriel had to return to Spain, but Jack had followed. Spent nights in the man’s tent, learned the scars along Gabriel’s body and the stories connected to them. Admired the russet of Gabriel’s eyes and thought nothing of the unusual if beautiful shade.

            At least, not until they reached Spain and he discovered Gabriel to be a vampire. Gabriel had offered to turn him, offered him eternity, and Jack had accepted. He was ready to spend forever in Gabriel’s arms. But forever only ended up being fifty more years, not even a full mortal lifetime when a hunter stole Gabriel from him.

He had torn the hunter’s heart out of his chest, just like the hunter did to him.

More than a hundred years later, he found Gabriel again. Traveling through what is now Morocco, he discovered a soldier with his lost love’s face, and decided to reclaim Gabriel. But this time, an untimely arrow in the throat from another soldier stole Gabriel. For almost seven centuries had been forced to endure coming so close to being with Gabriel and then losing him.

            Three hundred years ago, while traveling the New World, he discovered Gabriel Reyes. The son of a free slave and a mestizo woman, he served as a member of the Spanish army when Mexico was still Nueva España. Again, he had attempted to get close to Gabriel, to claim him again. But this time…this time Jack had badly misread things. Misunderstood just what Gabriel did for the Spanish army.

            This time fate had been so cruel to reincarnate Gabriel as a hunter.

            Along with a small team that held the nickname ‘Cazadores Negros(1)’, Gabriel sought to remove supernatural threats to Nueva España. He had thought though, that he could still draw his lover back to him, reclaim Gabriel and even manipulate Cazadores Negros to into his own weapons against the supernatural communities of the New World, to put them under his thumb. It all seemed so simple to him, so easy to do. But because he didn’t know one little piece of information, one stupid damn fact, he failed miserably and their relationship was almost immediately antagonistic.

            Unknown to him, Gabriel held the blessing of the one now known as Santa Muerte.

            He was able to turn himself into smoke, and from that smoke create anything he needed. Seemingly invulnerable, taking a bullet to the head and walking away from it. Anything that should kill him failed, and Gabriel had used those abilities to keep the people of Nueva España safe. To keep his family and friends safe. But Gabriel was very careful to keep those abilities secret, knew that if they got out his family and Cazadores Negros would be in danger.

            Because he hadn’t known about Gabriel’s abilities, he’d gotten everyone killed.

            Jack had attempted in insinuated himself in Cazadores Negros, but they had been skeptical of him, and refused him entrance. He had spent time in his native England just before going to the New World and he hadn’t done a good enough job disguising his accent. They didn’t trust an Englishman, understandably so. So they denied him entrance and denied him access to Gabriel.

            His decision to attempt to force a relationship on Gabriel backfired badly. In demonstrating his status as a vampire in an effort to claim Gabriel, he had angered and frightened the man. They fought, and in the process of defending himself, Gabriel used his abilities in front of a Spanish officer, a young lordling of too much money and not enough sense. Seeing Gabriel’s abilities, seeing a fight between two supernatural beings terrified him, and Gabriel’s family and Cazadores Negros were killed by Spanish soldiers.

            For that, Gabriel swore vengeance against him, refusing to ever willing become his.

            _Three hundred years have now passed_ , he thinks, finally taking a sip of his whiskey as he draws himself out of his memories. _Three hundred years have passed, and Gabriel still wasn’t his. His abilities make him all but immortal, and make it so easy to deny him._

Almost one hundred fifty years ago, Gabriel had recreated Cazadores Negros, but this time called it ‘Blackwatch’. An organization of supernatural beings who attempted to keep humanity safe from those that would harm it, who attempted to bring peace to the supernatural community. In response, he had created Overwatch, claiming a mission of peace, though he can’t deny it is truly intended to destroy Blackwatch and allow him the strength to finally claim Gabriel, either as a consort or as a thrall.

            With the loss of Jesse McCree, a shifter all but Gabriel’s son, and Satya Vaswani, the strongest Blackwatch light sorceress, he should have an easier time of it. He could throw Reinhardt, maybe Angela, at the Amaris. Lucio should be able to hand Kajri. With their new presents, the Shimadas should be willing to destroy the latest recruits to Blackwatch, the Junkers. He and Hana would be more than enough to deal with Gabriel.

            “Soon you will be mine again Gabriel,” he murmurs to himself, draining the glass. “Soon you will be mine again, and I will never let you go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Black Hunters (roughly)  
> The chapters will be alternating, odds with Jesse and Satya, evens with Gabriel and Jack


	3. Consort or Thrall?

 

            Genji brushes pitch black hair off of the neck of his new consort and gently kisses the mark on her throat. The green dragon curled into a circle at the crux of her neck looked good on her. _So would covering her in gold and emeralds_ , he muses. _Green silks of all shades. Or just naked and beneath me. She is just as gorgeous as Morrison promised._

He can hear her heart pick up as she slowly starts to awaken. Eyes blink open sleepily, still gleaming a soft gold. Upon the sight of him she awakens completely, heartbeat increasingly rapidly and tryes to escape his arms. After he’d stripped them both of their clothes, he’d curled up around her in his bed, waiting for her to wake up again.

            “I’m not going to hurt you,” he promises, not letting her go and gently rubbing her back in an effort to sooth her.

            “You tackled me in a hallway, preventing me from leaving the castle. Then you somehow fed on my power, bit me, and…,” she blushes. “So excuse me if I am a skeptical of your intent. Especially since I do not even know why you were so eager to catch me.”

            “I feed on energy rather than blood,” Genji says, deciding it would be smart to explain now rather than later. “As a light sorceress…”

            “I would be a continuous source of food,” she says flatly. “Which does not explain why I am naked and in your bed.”

            “I decided to take you as more than just a food source,” Genji says, suspecting that’s exactly what is brother did to her partner. His brother could be a bit of a dick. He gently nuzzles the mark on her neck, even as she stiffens. 

            “What do you…” she trails off, going stiff in his arms. “Did you thrall mark me?!?!”

            “No,” he says, licking the mark briefly. “You are far more important to me than that.” 

            He raises his head back up and watches her eyes grow huge and her mouth drop open slightly in shock. She is a hunter; she knows exactly what he means.

            “You marked me as your consort? Why?” she asks, genuinely confused.

            “Because I wanted to,” Genji says, hand resting just above her ass. “I know who you are Satya Vaswani. Formerly an architech for the Viskar Corporation, after having been stolen by them upon the discovery of your magic. Presently a member of Blackwatch, after being rescued by Kajri Iyer, also a former architech who had been brainwashed for almost 200 years. Hunt partner of Jesse McCree, shifter from the American Southwest and adoptive son of Gabriel Reyes.”

            He nuzzles her again, humming slight against her skin. “Exquisitely beautiful, incredibly powerful and as brilliant as the sun. Long lived as a light sorceress, and I could give you eternity at my side.”

            “And that was enough for you to decide to take me for a consort? Who even told you so much about me?” she asks, with a frown, brow furrowing as she thinks.

            “Jack Morrison,” he says, feeling Satya grow stiff in his arms again. “He won’t hurt you,” Genji promises, cupping her cheek. “If he tries, I will feed him to my dragons. You are now my consort and even he knows better than to really cross my brother and I.”

            “How do you know Morrison?” Satya asks, gold eyes distrustful. He has to bite back a sigh; he’s back at square one, isn’t he?

            “He is the one who Turned Hanzo and I,” he admits. “Four hundred years ago he came to Japan, drawn by rumors of the Dragon Lords of Hanamura. He decided to see what would happen if he turned us. He really wasn’t expecting that we would need different food sources than the average vampire. Blood sates him, but I need energy and Hanzo needs passion.”

            “How do you eat passion?” she asks, mystified. “At least you consuming my magic makes sense.” She narrows her eyes at him. “For all I am now your consort, I am not pleased by that.”

            Genji bites back a smile. Satya had called herself his consort! Maybe admitting to being one of Morrison’s Turned wouldn’t harm things too badly.

            “At least I’m consuming your magic and not life energy,” he points out. “I’ve had to do that a lot in the past. Normal humans can barely feed me, and Japan’s magic users are wise to Hanzo and I.”

            “So, you have taken me as your consort and food source, which will keep other humans safe from you, and give me a high status in the vampiric community due to how old you are, and likely due to your status as a former Dragon Lord,” Satya says, startling him by pressing against his chest and rolling him onto his back, and then pushing on his chest so she can kneel over him.

            “Yes,” says Genji, admiring her naked form greedily. All his now…

            “Good,” and she smirks, confusing him for a second before he feels a sudden burning on his chest.

            It stops after ten seconds and his eyes grow wide as he sees a mark now burnt into his chest. It looks like a three dimensional triangle almost.

            “If you intend to keep me and claim me, I get to mark you too,” Satya smirks again, grabbing his hair and kissing him.

            Oh. _Oh_. He certainly likes where this is going.

                                                            ***********

            A few hours later, after Genji had proven quite clearly to her his boast that he’d have her screaming name before dawn Satya awoke. Now she can see dawn’s light start to creep in through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the vampire and room. His head is resting against her stomach, and a part of her is surprised to see him breath. What she isn’t surprised by is the sheer opulence of the room. A vampire and Dragon Lord who lived in a castle would have the room to go with it.

            Satya studies the ceiling, one arm resting behind her head and her other hand petting through Genji’s hair. She can sense a hint of him through the bond she’d made, and knows he isn’t aware of entirely what she did. Ana had taught the spell to her. Light sorceresses could mark their lovers. But ghouls…ghouls can bind people to them, and Ana had taught her how. She doubts the woman had intended for her to use the spell for this purpose, but it gave her an advantage now.

            Especially with him being one of Morrison’s Turned, and whatever advantages he has on top of that from his status of being a Dragon Lord. Gabriel had briefly covered the Dragon Lords of Hanamura, Genji and  Hanzo Shimada, with Jesse and her before they’d left for Japan, but they had been supposed to be four hundred years dead. She smiles wryly; that is very much not the case. But it did make things interesting. 

            Without a doubt all of this had been very intentional on Morrison’s part. He had likely used his hackers to infect Blackwatch information and corrupt it. Made it seem like the rumors of vampires in Hanamura were just that, rumors, rather than incredibly powerful, old vampires. Since it had been supposed to be just a rumor, she and Jesse had been sent so that she could get more experience. Instead the rumors are true, she had been claimed as a consort and she didn’t know what had happened to Jesse. In between their third and fourth round Genji had admitted he didn’t know; all he knew was Jesse wasn’t dead.

            But with her and Jesse gone, Morrison likely thought he would have an easier time at attacking Gabriel. Ana, Kajri, Fareeha and the Junkers should be enough to force him away until she can turn Genji against him, and rescue Jesse. Until she knows more about Hanzo Shimada she isn’t sure she can turn him against Morrison.

            Satya glances down as she feels someone nuzzling at her stomach. While lost in her thoughts, Genji had woken up. He gives her a lazy, sleepy smile and kisses just below her belly button, and then continues to slip down until his head is between her thighs. 

            Hmmm…she had forgotten they never wiped off his cum after their last round. And this is a much more interesting way to get cleaned up.

                                                             ************

            Hanzo scowls down at Jesse McCree, stalking back and forth the room as the shifter remains asleep. His scowl isn’t really directed at the American. Not entirely at least. He’d done everything Hanzo had needed the night before, including being a filling meal. Morrison had been right when he’d called the shifter passionate. In contrast to every other person he’d ever fed off of, taking the passion out of McCree’s emotions hadn’t killed him. But even McCree’s efforts to fight back, shift into forms that would kill him aren’t the cause for his irritation.

            The discovery that his brother had marked Satya Vaswani as his consort is.

            His brother didn’t know the light sorceress beyond the information that Morrison had given them. She had been supposed to purely be a food source! And instead, his brother had decided to mark her as a consort, a wife and mate. He should have realized the enthralled look on his brother’s face after researching Vaswani was due to more than just her ability to keep him fed.

            “Damn it Genji,” he mutters, glancing to see if McCree had awakened. He hadn’t. “Why would you do that?”

            He had gotten lucky in finding out now what his brother had done. Hanzo had gone to speak with Genji after his second time feeding off of McCree. Instead, his brother had had his face buried between Vaswani’s legs and he’d been able to see the consort mark on the woman’s shoulder. He’d almost barged in to yell at Genji, but had immediately realized how stupid a move that could be.

            Genji likely would have ripped out his throat if he’d barged in. His dragon had been active as he’d been claiming Vaswani, and Hanzo has little interest in having it turned on him. Both of his had been curious as to what Genji and his had been up to, and Hanzo still can’t quite figure out why his dragons had felt almost envious.

            He pauses from his irritated stalking, studying McCree’s naked form. He’d taken the man’s pants off after the second time he’d fed, not wanting any remaining closes to cover his prize. The thrall’s mark he’d placed on McCree’s shoulder and neck were satisfying to see, wrapping around his throat like a collar. _Far wiser than a consort’s mark for a person be barely knew_ , he muses. _Far more fitting for this new dog of his._

            Maybe Genji would be able to explain later why he thought claiming Vaswani as a consort was a good idea…

             


	4. Membership

 

            “You’re being obsessive again,” Hana says, perching on top of Jack’s office bookcase and popping her gum at him in irritation. “Like, annoyingly so. You’ve got Gabriel’s kids out of the way for now. Shimadas are in a good mood. Well, as good as Hanzo’s ever gets because he’s never happy. Stop obsessing over surveillance photos of Gabriel’s ass it’s just getting creepy.”

            “Why did I pick you out of the snow that day?” Jack asks, putting away the photos.

            “Because you made a lot of bad choices when you traveled around Korea and Japan for fifty years. Plucked me out of the snow. Turned the Shimadas. Pissed off a kumiho. Pissed off a tanuki. Plucked me out of the snow.”

            “Ripping the guts out of that hunter was satisfying,” Jack hums, stretching and smiling as he stands up. “So was watching you shift into a _rabbit_ and tear his throat out.”

            “It’s always fun to kill in unexpected forms,” Hana says, hopping down from the bookcase. “But seriously, why were you just staring at photos of his ass? Is it because the Ball is coming up and you want reminders to avoid falling into that den of vipers?”

            “You know Hanzo and Genji will be at the Ball for once?” Jack says, ignoring Hana and earning himself an annoyed huff.

            “Really? Why?” Hana asks, giving Jack a mystified look. “They hate the Ball.”

            “It seems Genji decided to take Vaswani as both a consort and food source,” says Jack, shaking his head. “Hanzo did the more normal thing and took McCree as a thrall and food source, but they both want to show them off.”

            “Wow. Genji thought with both his stomach and his dick,” Hana says, shaking her head as well. “Impressive.”

            “Very,” Jack says, voice desert dry. “Hanzo isn’t too happy, especially since it seems Genji has been a bit distracted between the legs of his new consort.” 

            “And it doesn’t allow Hanzo to sulk and brood with an audience?” Hana says, following Jack out of the office and toward the conference room.

            “Exactly,” Jack says, smirking. 

                                                ***************

            _“Piece of shit Overfuckers,”_ Sombra grumbles into her comm. _“Gabriel, they’ve been in our systems for a month. I’ve gotten the virus out and sent something back at them. It’s going to take me a while to figure out what information they corrupted and what they didn’t.”_

 _“Good job Sombra,”_ Gabriel praises. _“Find that out as quickly as possible. Missions are paused for the time being until we know for sure what’s good and what’s bad in-system.”_

_“Got it.”_

“How long?” Ana asks, pausing from cleaning her gun. 

            “A month,” Gabriel says, grimacing. “Sombra is searching through the files to find what’s corrupt and what isn’t.”

            “Lovely,” Ana sighs, crossing her arms below her breasts. “Was on-location surveillance hacked?”

            “No,” Gabriel repeats from Sombra. “They purely focused on information corruption which makes me uneasy.”

            “As it should,” Kajri grimaces, fiddling with a ring on her left hand. “Why go through the amount of effort it would have taken just to corrupt our information? And who did it? Lúcio?”

            “Got to be either him or Hana,” Ana says, tapping a finger thoughtfully against her gun. “But still…this seems unlike Jack. Why is it so important to get Jesse and Satya out of the way? He can’t think getting rid of those two will completely devastate Blackwatch.”

            “He may think it’ll be easier to get at me,” Gabriel says, frowning slightly. “Blackwatch is smaller than Overwatch. Even the loss of two members is bad.” 

            “I think I can deal with that,” Fareeha says, startling Gabriel as she steps into the room. The younger ghoul had been dealing with a matter down in Cairo and wasn’t supposed to returning for another few days. 

            The next surprise is the fact another person follows her into the room and stands beside her. He isn’t very tall, barely coming up to Fareeha’s shoulder. His head is shaved completely bald, and nine dots in a perfect square formation rests on his brow. He’s clothed like a Buddhist monk, and Gabriel’s a bit mystified by why Fareeha would have come across a monk in Egypt, or why he could be of help to Blackwatch.

            “My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta of the Shambali Monks,” the man says. “I am here to help.”          

                                                            **************

            Zenyatta studies Gabriel Reyes as the Blackwatch leader studies him in return. He had heard of Blackwatch, even as isolated as the Shambali Monastery had been, stories of the organization still reached it. Stories of its predecessor, Cazadores Negros, and the seemingly immortal man who led both. But it’s not because of Gabriel Reyes that he offered his aid to Fareeha Amari.

            It’s because he sees the value in Blackwatch’s goals, it’s duty.

            Briefly, when he’d heard of Overwatch he’d contemplated joining it. An organization dedicated to helping bring peace to the frequently fractious supernatural committee? Wonderful! An organization led by Jack Morrison, the vampire who’d Turned Genji? Not so wonderful.

            “Why?” Reyes finally asks, red eyes thoughtful.

            “The goals of Blackwatch are admirable and worth aiding. You seek to protect humanity, bring peace to the world, even if through sometimes dubiously moral means. I wish to help in doing that,” Zenyatta explains.

            “Vampires don’t exactly seek Blackwatch out,” Gabriel says, looking even more thoughtful now. “Overwatch is a bit more popular with most of the supernatural community, due to my leadership of Blackwatch.”

            “I have…issues with who Overwatch’s leadership is,” Zenyatta says delicately.

            “Oh? That is even more unusual to hear from a vampire,” Ana Amari says, a white brow arching at Zenyatta. “Jack Morrison is popular within the vampiric community.”

            “I am not fond of Morrison due to certain actions of his,” Zenyatta says evasively. “And as a result of those actions, I would not be willing to work alongside him unless forced.”

            “Interesting…” murmurs Reyes, almost to quietly for even Zenyatta’s inhumanely strong sense of hearing. “Your membership would be probationary until you are cleared. I’m sure you can understand that, given our...past with some vampires. Is this acceptable?”

            “That is fine,” Zenyatta agrees. “It will be excellent working alongside you.”

                                                            *************

            Reinhardt listens as Jack speaks but doesn’t really hear the ancient vampire’s words. The immortal knight has been distracted by thoughts of Ana lately, rumors of her being more active in-field for Blackwatch again. She had vanished for several years, only reappearing not long after Blackwatch gained light sorceresses Satya Vaswani and Kajri Iyers.

            Despite the great deal of respect he has toward the sorceress, he bites back a scowl at the thought of Iyers. Highly moral, willing to listen to all sides of a conflict and unfailingly polite, he thinks that under different circumstances he could have even been friends with Iyers. Unfortunately, any possibility of that is destroyed by two things; for one, her membership into Blackwatch.

            For another? The fact Ana now loved her.

            He hates that he resents Ana loving Iyers, and resents Iyers loving Ana in return. He still loves Ana dearly, and wishes she was still at his side. Instead, due to his fears of her eventual death, he had lost her. As a crusading knight in the Holy Land he had gained immortality. Never aging, never dying, ever living. He constantly saw those he loved die around him, from injury, from illness, from old age. Even when he took romantic partners from within the supernatural community, he lost them. Ghouls, while long lived, are not immortal, and he had already begun to mourn Ana even though she had still been alive.

            In his focus on constantly losing those he loved, he had been swayed by Jack’s silver tongue. An offer of eternal companionship, of friendship, since a vampire as old as he was all but impossible to kill. An offer of a constant, honorable battle to fight, defending the supernatural from destruction. He had sworn to Jack as he had to kings of old, and lost Ana in his oath. His desire to never be alone cost him the woman he loved and their daughter.   

            There is nothing he regrets more than his ‘blessing’ of immortality.

            Reinhardt refocuses on Jack’s words when he hears Ana’s name, and he frowns slightly at the man’s plans. To some degree, he sees what he could turn into some day with Jack. A man who had constantly lost the one he loved, over and over and over again, slowly losing himself in the process. Jack’s desperation to claim Gabriel is why he has never pushed Ana. He is afraid to do so.

            “So, following the Ball, we are to begin striking against Blackwatch?” he asks, voice like a rumble of thunder. 

            “Yes,” Jack says, pale blue eyes meeting Reinhardt’s. “The time to strike is almost here.”


End file.
